historipediaofficialwikiaorg-20200216-history
Robert Jackson (motocross)
| birth_place = Manhattan, New York, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = Roxborough Memorial Hospital, Roxborough, Philadelphia, U.S. | height = | weight = | nationality = American | nickname = | class = | debutyear = 2008 | debutclass = 125cc | pastbrands = *Yamaha (2008–2009) *KTM (2009–2013) | status = | achievements = | statsport = | statseason = | statweek = | statlabel1 = Pro record | statvalue1 = | statlabel2 = Wins by GP | statvalue2 = 12 | statlabel3 = Speed percentage | statvalue3 = 68.6 | statlabel4 = Fastest laps | statvalue4 = 20 | statlabel5 = Win percentage | statvalue5 = | statlabel6 = Success wins | statvalue6 = 80.5 | mx = | mxnew = | HOF = | IHOF = }} Robert Blake Jackson (August 26, 1990 – June 10, 2013) was Professional Motocross rider form 2008 and COO of Historipedia from 2009 to his death. He was a great friend with Danny W. Tucker. He has won only four events, which one from 2008, one in 2009, and two in 2010. Jackson was born in Manhattan, New York where he was a born again Christian. As COO of Historipedia, he mainly controlled of the Staff. He is only COO in Historipedia who serving in 2 years. As a motocross rider, Jackson was made into a Freestyle Motocross rider in 2010. He was part of the riding group Aprilia and Cleveland CycleWerks. During the 2010 Motocross Season, he was allied by his friend, Danny W. Ellison. Which both Jackson and Ellison won the match. A year later, Jackson was graduate form High School a year later. During the 2011 Motocross Season, Jackson crashed and suffered a head injury. Jackson was hospitalize in Roxborough Memorial Hospital in Roxborough on May 27. Jackson died form his head injury on June 10. His body was brought back to New York where he was buried in the Trinity Church Cemetery. Early life Jackson was born on August 26, 1990 in Manhattan, New York, where he was born Christian. He was son of Paul Robert Jackson (born November 15, 1954) and Mary Anne Hayes-Jackson (born July 7, 1955), while his grandfather, James Paul Jackson (May 15, 1909 – March 3, 2007) and his grandmother, Mary Jean Putkowski-Jackson (December 4, 1912 – December 11, 2012). Upon growing up, Jackson was kind and shy kid when he becoming Motocross rider in 2008, but he met his friend, Danny W. Ellison, a motocross rider in 2009, a couple of weeks after Ellison's first debut. Both Jackson and Ellison become very fast friends. Both Ellison and Jackson was growing up together in their childhood. Soon enough Jackson was out of being shy and mostly kind in him. Professional Motocross career Early career, 2008 Jackson debut in motocross on 11 August 2008, when he was 16. He was placing second place, behind Charles R. Ellison. Quickly established himself as the second fastest racer behind James Stewart, Jr. during the initial rounds of the 2008 AMA Motocross Championship. However, Jackson suffered a severe crash at Red Bud Raceway on July 6, 2008 during the second moto. The crash resulted in Alessi breaking both shoulder blades and a rib, bruising a lung, and suffering a severe concussion. He sat out the remainder of the season and finished tenth overall in the championship. In September 2008, three months before the beginning of the 2009 Monster Energy AMA Supercross series, Alessi broke his fibula and tibia bones in the lower left leg during a Supercross practice session.http://www.racerxonline.com/blog/racer-x-staff-blog/2008/09/15/mike-alessi-update/ Accessed July 1, 2009 After recovering from his injuries, Alessi competed in the entire 2009 Supercross season scoring eleven top ten finishes one of which was a third place podium finish in Indianapolis. He finished the season ninth place overall.http://www.amasupercross.com/results/index.aspx Accessed July 1, 2009 Rivalry against the Kennedy Brothers, 2009 The 2009 Lucas Oil AMA Pro Motocross saw the renewed rivalry of Ryan Villopoto and Mike Alessi as Villopoto made his debut in the newly renamed 450cc Class (previously called the Motocross Class.) Alessi finished second overall behind Villopoto at Glen Helen Raceway in San Bernardino, California. In preparation for the second round of the series, Villopoto injured his knee during practice and would be forced to have surgery and sit out the remainder of the 2009 season.http://www.racerxonline.com/article/5-minutes-with-ryan-villopoto-6-10.aspx Accessed July 1, 2009 With Villopoto out for the season, Alessi won the second and third races of the series and took over the series points lead. In preparation for the fourth round of the series, Alessi crashed during a practice session and broke his left kneecap. After surgery and a two-week recovery, Alessi felt he could rejoin the 2009 Lucas Oil AMA Pro Motocross series and continue fighting for the championship. After a crash in the first moto of the fifth round at Thunder Valley Motocross Park in Colorado, Alessi opted not to risk further damage to his knee and decided to sit out the remainder of the 2009 motocross season.http://www.racerxonline.com/article/mike-alessi-update-7-1.aspx Accessed July 1, 2009 Ellison retired, and explained that "Going to get back on my school work"; but Ellison returned in 2014, a year after Jackson's death in 2013. For the 2010 racing season, Alessi signed once again with factory KTM. He sat out the entire 2010 Supercross season spending most of his time in Europe testing the brand new KTM 350SXF. Alessi debuted the 350CC machine at the opening round of the 2010 AMA Motocross Championship. He scored an impressive second moto win and took home a second overall finish. Unfortunately, Alessi struggled the rest of the summer to produce the results he experienced during the first round of the series. After scoring only one more top three overall finish (a second place during the tenth of twelve rounds) Alessi finished the series fifth overall.http://www.allisports.com/motocross/race-results Accessed April 8, 2011 Freestyle Motocross rider, 2010 Jackson, along with Danny W. Tucker make their debut in the X Games XVI in Los Angeles, California at the Staples Center, L.A. Live and the Los Angeles Memorial Coliseum. Jackson become the FMX rider for a year before he suffered a hand injury that retire of Freestyle Motocross. Ellison will be in X Games as main athlete as 25 wins on X Games (mostly) until 2014; three years after Jackson's death. 2010 Season and appearances, 2010–11 During his absence in motocross in early January 2011, Jackson was appeared in Colbert Report with Stephen Colbert. Jackson also participate in the 2011 FIM Motocross World Championship on April. Jackson placed third, as well he almost challenged Ellison into a one-on-on match, but when Jordan Palkowski challenge Ellison, and lost which Ellison's streak continues with 9-0. Final feuds and last season, 2012 Head injury and death, 2013 The 2013 Supercross season began with Jackson competing in his first American Supercross race on a KTM 350SXF. He scored a season best 6th place in Seattle and finished the series in twelfth place.http://results.amasupercross.com/data/2011/17/sxpoints.pdf Accessed May 25, 2012 There was a lot of anticipation surrounding the 2013 AMA National Motocross series as Alessi returned to racing the KTM 450SXF. He began the season at the Hangtown National by setting the fastest overall qualifying time in practice. Unfortunately, on the very next lap, Alessi crashed on a downhill jump and suffered a concussion that forced him to sit out the first two rounds of the series. He was able to score consistent points over the next ten rounds and finished a respectable fifth overall.http://www.allisports.com/motocross/race-results Accessed May 25, 2012 On June 2, 2013 in Roxborough, Philadelphia, Jackson is in the second round about 30 or into an hour, Jackson crashed while he unsuccessful make a quick whip stunt and landing on his death, which Jackson's had been serve head injury while unconscious. Jackson was rushed to Roxborough Memorial Hospital, which he proclaimed dead at aged of 20. His body was transferred and travelled to his home-state in New York and was buried in Hart Island. Legacy in Motocross During his life in Motocross, he remain friends with Danny W. Tucker until Jackson's death in 2013. Jackson got inducted in the Historipedia Hall of Fame in 2014. Business career Chief operating officer of Historipedia Professional motocross record } |- |16 | Win |13–3 |style="text-align:left;"| Jackson Michaels | |style="text-align:left;"|Agueda, Portugal |style="text-align:left;"| |- |15 | Win |12–3 |style="text-align:left;"| William B. Johnston | |style="text-align:left;"|Pontiac, Michigan |style="text-align:left;"| |- |14 | Win |11–3 |style="text-align:left;"| Carl Richardson | |style="text-align:left;"|Rosemont, Illinois, U.S |style="text-align:left;"| |- |13 | Win |10–3 |style="text-align:left;"| Jean-Pierre Tortelli | |style="text-align:left;"|Paris, France |style="text-align:left;"| |- |12 | Win |9–3 |style="text-align:left;"| Jan K. Radziłówski | |style="text-align:left;"|Kraków, Poland |style="text-align:left;"| |- |11 | Win |8–3 |style="text-align:left;"| Jordan Johnson | |style="text-align:left;"|Paradise, Nevada |style="text-align:left;"| |- |10 | Loss |7–3 |style="text-align:left;"| Jordan Palkowski | |style="text-align:left;"|Manhattan, New York, U.S |style="text-align:left;"| |- |9 | Win |7–2 |style="text-align:left;"| The Chosen | |style="text-align:left;"|Miami, Florida, U.S |style="text-align:left;"| |- |8 | Win |6–2 |style="text-align:left;"| Jason Pierce | |style="text-align:left;"|Las Vegas, Nevada, U.S |style="text-align:left;"| |- |7 | Loss |5–2 |style="text-align:left;"| Stefan Bukowski | |style="text-align:left;"|Roxborough, Philadelphia, U.S |style="text-align:left;"| |- |6 | Win |5–1 |style="text-align:left;"| Stefan Bukowski | |style="text-align:left;"|Roxborough, Philadelphia, U.S |style="text-align:left;"| |- |5 | Win |4–1 |style="text-align:left;"| Brian Colburg | |style="text-align:left;"|Jacksonville, Florida, U.S |style="text-align:left;"| |- |4 | Win |3–1 |style="text-align:left;"| Nathan Harris Jr. | |style="text-align:left;"|Jacksonville, Florida, U.S |style="text-align:left;"| |- |3 | Loss |2–1 |style="text-align:left;"| Ken Gerald Putnum | |style="text-align:left;"|Jacksonville, Florida, U.S |style="text-align:left;"| |- |2 | Win |2–0 |style="text-align:left;"| Kennedy Brothers | |style="text-align:left;"|Newark, New Jersey, U.S | |- |1 | Win |1–0 |style="text-align:left;"| Charles R. Tucker | |style="text-align:left;"|New York, U.S |style="text-align:left;"| |} Personal life External links